


Mistress of Paris

by Idgahufflefuck



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, almost smut (smut lite?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idgahufflefuck/pseuds/Idgahufflefuck
Summary: Seffie still likes the sound of "Mistress of Paris"...





	Mistress of Paris

"Well," Colette said, grinning up from where she reclined against the pillows. "Now that you've conquered Paris, what do you plan on doing with her?"

Seffie sat back on her heels, taking the time to enjoy the view. Colette's hair had come loose from it's pins, tumbling down to frame her face; her eyes sparkled with humor and with a _want_ that sent a shiver down her spine. As Seffie began to absently play with the hem of her chemise enjoying the feel of the lace and the way the yellow gold fabric pulled and draped over Colette's chest.

"Mmmm... I've loved Paris for such a very long time." Somehow the words came easier in the private oasis of the bedroom, as Colette gently blurred the lines between the Master and city of Paris.

"Maybe I'll take my time exploring her." Seffie ran her hands up and down Colette's thighs, savoring the twitch of her muscles as she neared her hips. Her hands slipped under the chemise to continue their way up her sides. "See what treasures I can find. Since they're mine for the taking."

Colette's sharp intake of breath as she quickly pinched her nipples made her mouth run dry. She ducked her head to hide the blush she could feel creeping up to her ears, and pressed a kiss to her navel.

"It could take all night, but I'm sure by dawn all of Paris will be singing my praises."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 prompt- Paris
> 
> Some day I might try my hand at a more explicit version of this, but I wanted to get something out for event week & my smut writing skills need development.


End file.
